The present invention relates to a shielded wire-grounding construction. More particularly the present invention is intended to provide a slim construction for connecting a drain wire lead out from an end of the shielded wire and a ground wire to each other.
Conventionally it is necessary to insert a core electric wire consisting of one or a plurality of insulated coated electric wires into a braided tube made of metal fibers or into a metal foil for shielding use and connect the shielded wire composed of the braided metal tube or the metal foil covered with a sheath (insulating coating) to a ground wire.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-268893 (patent document 1), as shown in FIG. 19, after ends of the sheath for a plurality of the shielded wires 1A through 1F is peeled to expose the braided metal, the braided metal is twisted to obtain the drain wires 1a through 1f. The drain wires 1a through 1f and the ground wire 2 are banded together with the tape 3. Collective resistance welding is performed for the drain wires 1a through 1f and the core wire 2a of the ground wire 2 both of which are exposed from the front end of the tape 3 to ground the ground terminal 4 connected with the other end of the ground wire 2 to a car body panel.
Instead of the drain wire obtained by twisting the braided metal of the shielded wires, by carrying out a method similar to that disclosed in the patent document 1, the ground wire can be connected to the shielded wires in which the drain wires each consisting of strands not coated with insulating coating are wired together with the core electric wires, with the drain wires in contact with the tube made of the braided metal or the metal foil.
But the collective resistance welding is performed for the drain wires 1a through 1f and the ground wire 2 by using a dedicated resistance welding equipment. Thus the resistance welding cannot be performed in a production line. Because necessary peeling length of the sheath is about 150 mm in an ordinary resistance welding work, there is room for improvement in the shielding performance. Another problem is that because the peeling length of the sheath is long, it is necessary to band the drain wires together with the tape 3 to align the front ends of the drain wires with one another before the resistance welding work is performed. Thus collective resistance welding necessitates a large number of operation steps to be performed.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-268893